


I Live In a Hologram With You

by charlottebecky



Series: The Attachment [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A Shady Study, Alexa wants money, Charlotte wants love, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Height Differences, I don't know just read it, Relationship Study, Science Experiments, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottebecky/pseuds/charlottebecky
Summary: The study was to see if two strangers could live together for a month and fall in love. Alexa was there for the money, Charlotte was there to find true love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolfbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfbecky/gifts).



> Hi! I saw this prompt on Tumblr and somehow it gave birth to this. Title is from Lorde's Buzzcut Season. Rated M because there's more sex (mostly in chapter 2) than it has any right to be.

** Day One **

“Welcome, Miss… Bliss?” the receptionist of the building smiled at the last name and looked up from his computer, to find a petite blonde young woman standing in front of him with her suitcase. 

“That’s right,” she said. “Alexa Bliss.”

“Thank you for checking in so early, Miss Bliss,” the receptionist said, and Alexa could tell that he was trying hard not to smile again. She sighed internally. This month was going to be very long.

“Your room is on the tenth floor,” he said, handing her keys and a pamphlet. “We have an all house meeting at five-thirty since everyone should already be here by five o’clock.”

“Okay,” Alexa said, nodding.

“You’re rooming with Charlotte Flair,” the receptionist said. “She’s not here yet, but should be around by then. I hope you’re excited.”

Alexa tried to feign a smile. She really wasn’t thrilled. Charlotte Flair, huh. At least she had been paired with a woman. Alexa had thought for hours before checking her sexual orientation as ‘bisexual’ on the signup form. As nervous as she was about her lack of experience with dating women, this program would kill her if she spent every second of every day with a man.

She pulled up her suitcase across the lobby and to the elevator.

“Hold the door,” she heard a strong Irish accent call out.  
A red headed woman, out of breath from running, caught up to her and the elevator.

“You’re not Sasha, are ya?” the woman asked.

“No, sorry,” Alexa said, confused but not really caring. Although, this girl was _hot_. She was wearing leather jeans and a leather jacket, and if all women were going to look like this at this program, maybe it wasn’t going to be so bad at all.

“Ahh alright, never mind,” the Irish woman smiled. “Becky, nice to meet you. Thought you might be my roommate.”

“No, sorry,” Alexa repeated. “I’m Alexa.” 

They both were quiet for a bit.  
“Do ya really think it’s possible to fall in love with someone in a month?” Becky spoke again.

Alexa let out a nervous laugh.

“I don’t know,” she offered. “I haven’t really had much luck with relationships. I’m actually just here for the money if I’m being honest with you.”

 “That’s right,” Becky said. “Ten grand greens if we make it alive – I mean, complete the month.”

“Yeah,” Alexa said, trying not to laugh again. “I don’t know where they got the money to pay so many people though.”

“It’s a little shady, that’s for sure,” Becky said. “But hey! I’ll take what I get.” 

“Me too actually,” Alexa found herself agreeing. 

“I’m trying to be a wrestler,” Becky said. “It’s not paying a lot at the moment.” 

Alexa nodded politely. She didn’t really feel like going into why she needed ten thousand dollars to a total stranger.

_Ding._

“See ya around,” Becky said, as the elevator stopped on the eighth floor. “Good luck.”

“You too,” Alexa muttered softly. She suddenly wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, or a legit one. She entered their suite. The experimental “town” they were staying at was huge, with residential buildings for the participants of the study. Each pair got their own suite in the the residential building. She walked around to find a kitchen, a living room, and a bedroom with a big ass bed. Just one bed. She sat on it for a second, then started to unpack. It was almost five thirty, but there was no sign of Alexa’s roommate. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Charlotte Flair wouldn’t show up and Alexa would just have to fall in love with herself. Not like she wasn’t trying that on a daily basis.

An overhead speaker blared across the room, making Alexa jump. “All participants please report to the conference room for your welcome meeting.”

Alexa sighed, grabbed her wallet and keys and made her way downstairs. She was crossing the reception and heading to the conference room when she was stopped by the sight of a tall – _very_ tall – woman running over to the reception, out of breath and looking very embarrassed. Damn, Alexa thought. Why were all the women in this program so attractive?

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” she was saying. “I just didn’t know which were the right outfits to pick and –“

“That’s alright, Miss Flair,” the receptionist said.

Alexa did a double turn. This tall, blonde, and she hated to admit – fairly attractive – woman was going to be the one she had to share a bed with. Except she looked rich, spoilt, and worried about her outfit. Alexa rolled her eyes, she didn’t have time for this. 

Becky from the elevator earlier was sitting at the table, along with a bunch of other men and women who had arrived to the meeting as well. Some of them were awkwardly chatting with people who Alexa presumed were their match, while others, like the purple-haired woman next to Becky, was fumbling with their phone. 

“Oh hey,” Becky said, cheerfully. “Lass from the lift! How ya doin?”

Alexa felt awkward standing around, and as much as she didn’t really want to talk to anyone, she didn’t want to just stay against the wall brooding, so she sat down next to Becky.

“Is that your match?” Alexa whispered, nodding toward the purple-haired woman.

“Oh yeah,” Becky said in a low voice. “That’s Sasha, I think she hates me.”

“I’m right here!” the woman named Sasha looked up from her phone and announced very loudly. “And I don’t hate you. I’m just tired.”

Becky rolled her eyes.

“What about you?” Becky said. 

“She…,” Alexa began, remembering the tall woman she had accidentally overheard in the lobby, not sure what to say. “She wasn’t in the room yet.”

“This is going to be a very long month huh?” Becky asked. 

Before Alexa could respond, the tall woman she had been paired up with entered the room. All the seats were taken at this point so she walked over to the back of the room and leaned against the wall.

“This hottie your roommate?” Becky asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning. “She looks like she could be a good time.” 

Alexa smiled awkwardly. She looked at Charlotte again. Her pants were very tight, and she was wearing heels on top of her already tall build. Part of Alexa was annoyed at her because she had sounded so entitled, but part of Alexa wanted to get in bed with her ASAP. She had never felt such strong polar feelings for a person before so she just chose to be annoyed, and look away. Just then, a man and a woman in a uniform like green polo shirt and khaki pants entered. People who were talking quieted down.  
“Welcome,” the man said. “I’m Patrick, this is Molly. We’re part of The Attachment, an organization of psychologists studying the human connection, specifically regarding love and relationships.  Thank you so much for filling out our form and participating in our study.”

“The rules are simple,” the woman – Molly said. “We’ve actually paired you up with whomever we thought had the answers the most opposite to your own, to add further variables to our research.”

 _Of course,_ Alexa thought, extremely annoyed. Other people around the room seemed to be mumbling and shuffling awkwardly as well. Becky rolled her eyes and smirked as she caught Alexa looking. 

“Ahem,” Molly said, as the attention turned back to her. “We have cameras everywhere except the bedroom and the bathroom. What you choose to do with your match in the comfort of  your own bed is your business. And why don’t have cameras in the bathroom is obvious. We respect your privacy. 

Beck laughed loudly.

“We’ll also unfortunately have to take away all cell phones and laptops-“ 

More protests rang around the room.

“We’re all adults here, we’re not holding you without your consent, if you’re not okay with this please leave.” 

Nobody moved.

“Anyway,” Patrick spoke this time. “You and your match are to spend all hours together. You go everywhere together – except the bathroom of course. You don’t have to sleep or eat at the same, but make sure you’re in the same space. You have a kitchen stocked with any ingredient you might need. This experimental town that we have built for you is compact with different restaurants, a nightclub, a bowling alley, multiple shops, a swimming pool, a gym, a lake where you can go paddle boating  – you name it. You are therefore not allowed to leave the premises, and frankly you don’t need to.” 

This was a lot to take in. _Ten thousand dollars, don’t forget,_ she told herself. 

“Any questions?” Molly asked.

“Uh,” a blonde man next to Alexa raised his hand. “Do we _have_ to fall in love to win the money?”

“No,” Molly said. “As long as you complete the month and then take our end of the year survey, we will make full payment. Break any of the rules, or leave – you and your partner both get disqualified and the pair loses out on the money.”

“Thank you for coming to our welcome meeting,” Patrick said. “Please introduce yourselves to your match if you already haven’t, and good luck to all.”

The meeting ended and Alexa looked back to see the very tall and very attractive Charlotte Flair still standing against the back of the room. Alexa wasn’t sure how to approach her, so she was very relieved when Charlotte started walking toward the exit of the room so she didn’t have to deal with her.

“Miss Bliss,” Alexa jumped. It was the Patrick guy who had led the meeting. “I presume you haven’t met your roommate yet, since she just got here. Miss Flair?”

The tall blonde turned around and looked at them. Alexa stood up. Safe to say all five feet of her were completely towered.  

“H-hi,” Alexa stammered, not sure what to expect out of the situation. “I’m your roommate, Alexa Bliss.” 

Charlotte Flair smiled. She smiled, and Alexa hated to admit that it was a beautiful smile. Radiant was the right word if she was being precise. 

“Hi Alexa!” she said, reaching her hand out to shake Alexa’s. “I’m Charlotte. I’m so excited, this is gonna be a great month.”

Alexa nodded. 

“Why don’t you two head on upstairs and get to know each other?” Patrick said, smiling between the two of them.

“Of course!” Charlotte said. God, this girl was one of _those._ Alexa could _feel_ the exclamation points after each of her sentences. This was going to be a very long month.

*

“So I grew up around my three siblings and a few pets so I’m not really used to being with one person all the time. Besides, I work as a personal trainer so my days often are spent just with my clients, so you see I’m around people a lot. Not that I mind it being just you. I’m sure you’re a wonderful person. I have to say, I couldn’t really pass up this incredible opportunity to find love! Ever since I accepted the fact that I like girls – no _women_ – a couple of years ago, I’ve been so nervous I haven’t really dated a woman, I’ve only kissed a few, and slept with just one... 

Charlotte could feel that she was talking a lot, and was probably very much freaking out this Alexa Bliss woman. A woman who Charlotte was going to spend the next thirty days with, so she might as well get to know her, right? Charlotte realized that she was dropping a lot of information while the two of them sat on the couch in the living room of their suite, Alexa quietly looking down, fumbling with her fingers, while Charlotte sat on the same couch, but far enough to create some sort of distance between them so that it didn’t feel awkward.

Not that Charlotte was sure things could be more awkward right then. She had heard the people loud and clear – she had been paired up with her opposite. But til now the only opposite thing that she could find was the Charlotte was tall, Alexa was … not. Charlotte was talking, she wasn’t sure if Alexa’s head was even on this earth.

“You know it’s fine if you’re here for the money,” Charlotte said. “I understand that that’s something people need –“

“Do you?” Alexa asked, the first time she had spoken since they had come up to their suite. “You look like you were born in these Gucci pants.” 

“I’ll have you know I wasn’t born six feet ten,” Charlotte said, trying to stay calm and not let Alexa’s words get to her.

“What?” Alexa asked, clearly missing her joke.

“These pants couldn’t have fit me when I was a kid,” Charlotte said. “So I couldn’t have been born in these pants.”

“Whatever,” Alexa scoffed. Then sighed. “You’re right. I _am_ here for the money. I know love is supposed to be cute and what not. But I’m not really in the mood to try and date really. I just want us to somehow sit in this suite, go through this month, tolerate each other, and make sure I come out of this with that ten grand.”

“We can’t tolerate each other if we’re not friends,” Charlotte said, now a little annoyed. “We _have_ to talk or do something – work out or grab a meal or go boating – we can’t just sit here and let thirty months pass us by. 

“Try me,” Alexa said, getting up. 

“Where are you going? We’re supposed to do everything together,” Charlotte called after the petite blonde.

“I’m going to shower,” Alexa said. “As far as I remember, we actually _don’t_ have to do that one together, so uh excuse me.”

Charlotte sighed. She hadn’t realized the people from The Attachment were going to pair her up with someone so completely unlike her. Apparently opposites attracted but this was too much. Charlotte was a hopeless romantic and Alexa was… a cynic. She didn’t know what to do until Alexa came back since she didn’t have her phone or anything, so she pulled out her journal, and began to write:

_She seems nice, but reserved. Actually, maybe she’s not that nice. I don’t know. Maybe she’s a bitch. I can’t get a read on her. But she’s really cute. Even when she’s angry. Her lack of enthusiasm about this study should annoy me, but instead I’m just annoyed by the fact that I think she’s cute. She’s been nothing but rude to me, but I’m hoping to find reasons behind that._

** Day Two **

Alexa felt herself being shaken while she was dreaming about her favorite comic book series.

“Alexa? Alexa, please wake up, I’m really sorry but I’m so hungry,” she could hear Charlotte Flair’s muffled voice in her sleep.

“Shhh,” she said, covering her ear with a pillow. She had crashed straight after her shower and she was not in the mood to wake up any time soon. “There’s food in the kitchen, can you please help yourself? Cook something!”

“Um,” Charlotte said. “I can’t really cook. Can we please go to one of the restaurants real quick and come back? Breakfast ends around 10 am, it’s 9.25 now.”

“I’m not hungry,” Alexa said. “You go.”

“I’m not allowed to go without you,” Charlotte reminded her. “We both get disqualified and you’ll lose out on the money.”

Alexa sighed. Charlotte must have skipped dinner as well, then. She of course, knew how to cook, but she wasn’t gonna tell this to Charlotte. So instead she got up very slowly and took out a fresh pair of jeans and a crop top and headed to change in the bathroom.

“Thank you!” she heard Charlotte call behind her, as she slipped into the change of clothes and brushed her teeth. She opened a bit of the door and was about to step out when she saw that Charlotte was changing herself, in the room, her long bare back facing Alexa. Alexa knew she should have closed the door then and there or stepped into the living room, but she was completely captured by the definition of the taller woman’s shoulder blades, how her deeply toned back muscles paved the way for her god-gifted waist, and Alexa really tried not to look, but she also had a perfect side view of Charlotte’s gorgeous breasts as Charlotte slipped on a black blouse, turned toward Alexa, smiled, and said, “ready?”

 _Fuck,_ Alexa thought, as she felt her face turn very bright red.

They quietly walked toward the closest restaurant to them. It had a buffet with many options, but Alexa just got a piece of toast and smeared some butter over it. Charlotte came back to their table with waffles, muffins, an omelet, toast, coffee, and juice.

“We’re sharing all of this, I hope you know,” Charlotte said, pushing her plate toward Alexa.

“I don’t really like eating,” Alexa said. “I’m fine with this.”

“What is your story?” Charlotte asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re so quiet all the time, you don’t want to get out of bed, you don’t want to eat – do you need to see a therapist?”

“Oh my god stop diagnosing me,” Alexa said. “I’m fine. I don’t need to talk to you about it.

“Okay, okay, fine,” Charlotte said, turning to her food.

*

They were very quiet on the way back It was only the second day and Charlotte felt like this whole study was failing. She knew she wasn’t doing anything wrong, but she still felt like it was her fault Alexa was having such a miserable time adjusting to this whole thing. Maybe it wasn’t that Alexa didn’t want to find love, maybe it was that Alexa didn’t want _her._ She didn’t want to take it personally because these things happened. Not everyone fell for everyone, the world wasn’t built like that, Charlotte was mature enough to know that. But still it stung a little every time she tried to make conversation and Alexa shot her down.

When they re-entered their suite, Alexa went back to sleep. Charlotte pulled out her journal and sat next to Alexa on the bed and started writing.

 _I wonder if she knows how cute she sounds when she softly snores in her sleep. I can tell that she doesn’t like me, but_ I _don’t think she’s bad. In fact, she’s growing on me. She has these little perks like the corner of her eyes crinkling just a little when she smiles (which is a rare and pretty sight itself), not to mention her eyes are very beautiful. I feel like I could have tried falling in love with her if she was more co-operative, but it’s okay. Maybe we will at least be friends by the end of this little adventure. Baby steps._

** Day Five **

A ridiculous dream about Charlotte – which was more steamy than it had any right to be – woke Alexa up. What were they even doing? Alexa had been bent over backwards, and Charlotte was towering over her…Alexa shook the dream off, when she looked next to her to see that the blonde wasn’t there. The previous couple of mornings she had woken up to Charlotte’s (attractive, but annoying) voice serving as her alarm clock forcing her to get up and have breakfast.

She heard some loud noises from the kitchen and walked over to try and see what the hell the weird tall blonde was up to now. Charlotte was holding a giant recipe book from their kitchen library – yes that was a thing that existed apparently – and was covered in white specks. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Alexa asked.

“Trying to figure out how to make pancakes,” Charlotte said, looking guilty and confused.

“Why?” Alexa asked. “We could have just gone to the restaurant. Let’s go now.”

“Too late,” Charlotte said. “It’s almost noon.”

“Why the hell didn’t you wake me up?” Alexa asked. 

“You… didn’t seem very into it, you were so annoyed,” Charlotte said. “I just wanted to let you sleep in for once. And surprise you with pancakes. I know they’re your favorite.”

“And _how_ did you know that?” Alexa asked. “You’ve only ever seen me eat toast. 

“I asked you in your sleep,” Charlotte said.

“Hmph,” Alexa said, feeling her heart soften a little bit and finding herself smiling. “Let me grab a jacket and come over and help. You’re ridiculously failing.”

* 

An hour later, Alexa had somehow whipped them up a magical breakfast for two containing pancakes, eggs benedict, bacon, and juice from the magical fridge the experimental town had given them that never seemed to run out of snacks, beverages, or ingredients.

“I cannot believe you’ve been keeping this talent from me,” Charlotte said, taking a giant bite of her eggs. “This is delicious, why do we bother going to breakfast anyway?”

“Because I’m not your personal chef, woman,” Alexa said, frowning. “I appreciate you letting me sleep in. So I thought I’d whip this up.”

“So,” Charlotte said, unsure how to bring this up. “Since we haven’t really done much during the evenings, I was wondering if we could do something tonight.” 

“We’ve been doing things at evenings what are you even talking about,” Alexa said. “Last night we watched a movie, and the night before you babbled to me about your dad’s amazing wrestling career and I paid attention to about 48% of the things you said.”

Charlotte laughed. “I meant like leave the suite and do something,” she said. “We could go to the pool for a moonlight swim? Or we can go to the club? Dancing and drinking sounds like fun right? You look like you could use a break.”

“Both of those sound bad,” Alexa said. “I do _not_ want to swim I don’t trust you not to just push me in and drown me, and dancing well –“ 

“Wait what was the first one?” Charlotte asked. 

“Nothing,” Alexa said, biting her tongue. “Ignore it. And I’m not interested in going to the club”

“What’s your excuse for that one?” Charlotte asked. “You can’t dance?”

“Ohh please,” Alexa said. “I was a cheerleader in high school. I can dance.”

“Me too!” Charlotte said, excited to find something in common finally. “Please? Just for like an hour? It will be fun!”

Alexa weighed her options. The last thing she wanted was another long lecture about Charlotte about her brother’s drama career or something. She could instead do shots and let loose. She used to love going clubbing before everything became a mess. Plus, it was probably the stupid study’s rule that they _had_ to dance with each other. When Charlotte wasn’t oversharing and humble bragging about her privileged childhood, Alexa _did_ find her very hot. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

This time Charlotte was the one who was wearing the crop top. Alexa hadn’t realized this but aside from absolutely stunning boobs, Charlotte also had very well-built abs. As if Michelangelo himself had descended from the Renaissance to carve this woman out of the finest marble, and then turn her human. Alexa remembered Charlotte had said she was a personal trainer. That would explain the extremely toned body. Alexa wasn’t ashamed about checking out Charlotte as much as she had, she liked to admire good looking girls often, _but_ everytime Charlotte turned or caught her eye she would pretend to be very interested in her finger nails because god forbid Charlotte ever find out that she’d been admiring the taller woman’s features.

Becky from the first day was at the club as well, dancing with her match – Sasha, was it? Becky was very excited to see Alexa, and ran over to her.

“Heya!” Becky said. “How’s it been going?”

“Good, good,” Alexa said, awkwardly. “This is Charlotte.”

“Hi,” Charlotte said, as she shook Becky’s hand, and the two began talking and hitting it off immediately. Charlotte was laughing and smiling a lot, something Alexa probably couldn’t make her do as much. Alexa sighed. Charlotte deserved someone like Becky, who would make her happy, and bring her to the club, and make sure she was eating breakfast on time. Alexa was just lugging around being a depressed burden on Charlotte instead.

“Excuse me please spend as much time as possible with your own partners please,” an angry voice called over the speaker.

“What a bum DJ,” Becky said loudly, as Charlotte laughed again. “I’ll see you later, ladies.”

“She seems nice,” Charlotte said. 

“Yeah you should have gotten someone like her as your roommate,” Alexa said. “You two seemed to be hitting it off.” 

“Alexa,” Charlotte said, in a tone that indicated as if Alexa had said the most ridiculous thing on earth. “You and I are hitting it off just fine. Come on let’s do some shots.”

It felt good to have alcohol in her after a long time. Alexa took down a couple of the tequila shots that Charlotte had ordered them and the two of them hit the dance floor, Alexa’s hands around Charlotte’s waist (it was just more comfortable than her trying to reach for the taller woman’s neck), their bodies sweaty and increasingly close to each other.

“Even if we can’t fall in love,” Charlotte said. “I’m glad we can have fun like this.”

“Yeah,” Alexa said, her head a little more loose than usual. “I’m sorry I’m so uptight. I do have my reasons I promise.”

“I figured,” Charlotte said. “I was wondering if I could ask-“

“I’m not ready,” Alexa said. “Shh let’s just dance.” 

Many a times while they danced, Alexa did want to kiss Charlotte. Her mind kept flashing to the sex dream she’d had about her roommate. But she shook it off, telling herself it was the alcohol talking.

They got home late last night, and as Alexa changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, she looked at Charlotte and smiled.

“Thank you,” Alexa said. “That was fun.”

“I’m glad,” Charlotte said, smiling back. “I had fun too. You’re a really amazing dancer.”

** Day Seven **

Charlotte got out of the shower to find her side of the bedside table drawer open, Alexa kneeling down, hinged over Charlotte’s side of the bed, reading.

“Is that my journal?” Charlotte asked. “Why are you reading that?”

“Because you’re writing things like calling me a bitch!” Alexa said. “As if you’re all high and mighty yourself, Miss I was Born With A Silver Spoon in My Suburban North Carolina Mouth.”

“Okay that was the first day,” Charlotte said. “When you were actually being rather rude. I only wrote good things after, okay?”

“Like what?” Alexa said, flipping through pages, reading. “ _I can feel her checking me out sometimes. I wonder what she thinks?_ Puh-leaze. I have better things to do.”

“You literally walked in on me changing the other day,” Charlotte said. “And you stood there, saying nothing, until I turned around.”

“Yeah what about the fact that we have to go out when you want?” Alexa asked. “What about what I want?”

Charlotte threw her towel on the ground and snatched her journal from the blonde. 

“You never tell me what you want, Alexa,” she said. “I’m always the one making the decision because you’re too much of a coward to be assertive and actually make a decision.”

“I would if you weren’t so fucking bossy all the time,” Alexa said. “Not to mention you’re snoopy and-“

“Me? Snoopy?” Charlotte asked, laughing. “You’re the one reading my journal.” 

“That’s cause you’re always writing in that thing,” Alexa said. “And I was wondering if you were saying anything bad about me and you clearly were, I just had to know what you think about me-“

“You wanna know what I think about you?” Charlotte asked. “Alright then.” 

She sat down next to the tinier blonde on the bed, and kissed her. For what seemed like forever, before finally letting go and catching for breath.

Alexa stared at her in disbelief.

“Oh,” Alexa said. 

“I’m so sorry if I overstepped,” Charlotte said. 

“You didn’t,” Alexa said. “I think I can take charge of what we’re doing tonight.”

“Wha-“

Charlotte found Alexa’s lips crashing hard against hers as Alexa pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. She covered Charlotte’s neck in kisses before reaching to suck on her collar bone. Charlotte let out soft moans as she felt every inch of herself suddenly needing Alexa. She hadn’t realized how much she had been lusting after the blonde, but apparently enough to find her nipples extremely hard when Alexa unbuttoned her shirt.

“Fuck,” Charlotte said, as Alexa squeezed one of her nipples. 

“Yeah you like that?” Alexa asked. 

“Sorry I got a lot of sexual frustration there,” Charlotte said. “It’s been a while.” 

“Oh babe,” Alexa said, smirking. “I have plenty more where that came from.”

She left hickeys all over Charlotte’s breasts (“they’re so gorgeous, has anyone ever told you?”), before proceeding to very slowly draw Charlotte’s boxers down as if she was unwrapping her birthday present.

“Alexa,” Charlotte moaned softly. “I need you, inside me, so bad. Can you just take of my shorts already?”

“And with that you just lost your privileges,” Alexa said, pulling Charlotte’s shorts back up.

“The fuck are you doing woman?” Charlotte asked.

“You talk too much,” Alexa said, diving in to kiss Charlotte again, as her fingers teased Charlotte’s clit through the fabric of her boxers. “MMmm I can feel how wet you are. Damn, that’s hot.” 

“I thought you didn’t come here to date,” Charlotte said, when Alexa let her lips go.

“Does this look like we’re on a date?” Alexa asked. “Now shut up before you kill the mood and I climb off you, and let me make you cum.” 

“Sounds good,” Charlotte said, as Alexa finally let Charlotte’s boxers go before her fingers dove deep into Charlotte. 

“Harder?” Alexa asked. 

Charlotte nodded. 

"Faster?" Alexa asked.

Charlotte nodded.

Well Charlotte for one was glad they were finally getting along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, I decided to make it three chapters instead because I'm too lazy to write it all at one go ajksdha. This one is ridiculously fluffy and a little bit smutty.

** Day Eight **

Charlotte woke up feeling like she had a hangover, except she absolutely did not drink the night before. She tried to remember what happened that was making her feel like the last few hours before her sleep might have been trippy, when she realized her crotch was throbbing. Not to mention that she was not wearing pants. Just an old sleeping shirt. Next to her, Alexa was snoring softly, and she was wearing one of Charlotte’s old shirts, which was big on her, but made her look very good nonetheless. 

That’s when it hit her.

They hadn’t just slept together, they had _slept together._ Memories of the night came flashing back to her, Alexa sitting on top of her, her surprisingly long fingers deep within Charlotte, in a way that all of her could actually feel the five-foot blonde inside her. How was such a tiny person capable of so much power? Charlotte thought, getting goosebumps. The sheer strength of the blonde was enough for her hands to tightly press Charlotte’s chest against the bed and hold her down. Charlotte wouldn’t have fought it anyway, but Alexa’ strength was very impressive.

The thought caused further throbbing between her thighs. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second.

She was wondering if she should go to the bathroom and get herself off, when she felt the body next to her turn a little.

“Hey,” Alexa said, faintly smiling. “You have fun last night?”

“Haha yes,” Charlotte said, a faint blush creeping up to her cheeks. “Apparently my body is still thinking about it.” She pointed toward her crotch with her eyes.

“Tell you what,” Alexa said. “I… am also having similar problems. You help me out, and I’ll take care of that?”

This caught Charlotte by surprise. Alexa had enjoyed sex with her enough to want to do it again. Alexa hadn’t let Charlotte fuck her the night before, which was probably why she was even more surprised. She had just stolen the shirt Charlotte was wearing after making the taller woman come for the fourth time, and the both of them had passed out in exhaustion. 

“That sounds good,” Charlotte said. “Um should I go brush my teeth? I, uh, have morning breath.”

“Charlotte we’ve been sleeping in the same bed for a week,” Alexa said. “I know you’re human and have morning breath and you even drool sometimes.” 

“Shut up,” Charlotte said, suddenly self-conscious. “Well, you snore!”

“I have breathing problems, don’t judge!” Alexa said. “Anyway can you shut up and please eat me out?”

If Charlotte had been faintly blushing before this, her face was probably as red as a tomato then and there. Commands from Alexa were _hot._ Who knew such a small person was capable of having such big effects? 

Charlotte had slept with one woman her entire life – her best friend from work. The two of them had fooled around after a night out and Charlotte barely remembered anything. She wasn’t going to let Alexa know that she wasn’t very confident in her oral skills, because Alexa deserved to feel good the way Charlotte had felt the night before. She was good at pretending to know her shit, she had done it all her life. She also knew she had one advantage over Alexa. Her height.

“Get up,” she told the petite blonde.

“What?” Alexa asked, confused.

“Sit,” Charlotte said. 

Alexa sat up. Charlotte got out of the bed, walked over to Alexa’s side and picked up the tiny blonde with no effort as if she was picking up a feather.

“Dude what the fuck are you doing?” Alexa asked, laughing.

“Who’s talking too much now?” Charlotte asked, as she sat Alexa down on the desk in their room, and slowly started taking her pants off.

“Oh, _oh,_ ” Alexa said. “Wow uh, you really caught me off guard there.”

Charlotte took off Alexa’s shorts to reveal a pair of very sexy red panties.

“Didn’t anyone teach you it’s bad for your body to sleep in your underwear?” Charlotte asked, shaking her head as she took the bright lingerie off with just a flick of her finger.

“I – um, I,” Alexa said, almost stuttering. “I was busy last night, I didn’t have time to think about my underwear.”

“Or were you just so turned on by the power I had over you,” Charlotte said, teasing Alexa’s clit with her fingers. “That you were too embarrassed to let go of your underwear in the first place, thinking it might protect you from, I don’t know, soaking the bed?”

“Who the fuck are you and what have you done with my dorky ass roommate?” Alexa asked, sounding very impressed, and much to Charlotte’s pleasure, turned on.

“Oh baby you showed me such a good time last night,” Charlotte said, grinning, glad her show of confidence had such a charm on the shorter woman. “I just _have_ to – well, return the favor.”

With that, Charlotte got on her knees, one hand pressing Alexa’s petite frame lightly against the back of the desk, the other gently opening up Alexa’s thighs to make room for her mouth. Someone had once told Charlotte that the secret to going down on a woman was to write the alphabet backwards with your tongue. Charlotte had thought it was ridiculous advice at the time, but right now she was almost _desperate_ for Alexa’s approval. She hadn’t realized how much she had come to crave it over the last week of Alexa’s very apparent disapproval in her and her interest in doing things.

The night before, Charlotte had experienced what it felt like for Alexa to want her, to validate her. She wanted that feeling again. So she wasn’t going to take any chances. She slid her tongue around Alexa’s clit, and tried forming the letters. _Z, Y, X…what came before X? V? No W._ Charlotte carved letters with her tongue as Alexa’s moans got louder and louder. She grinned to herself. Making Alexa feel good made her feel more powerful than she had in a long, long time.

** Day Ten **

“Ugh please,” Alexa said, eyes glued to the one TV channel The Attachment had provided them with (“You don’t need cable! Talk to each other” – Patrick had said in a disapproving voice when Alexa had complained she was falling behind on her shows.) “You know I hate moving, especially when this couch is so freaking comfortable.” 

“Alexa, please?” Charlotte asked. “I’ve never gone _this_ long without going to the gym. I need to do some cardios, some presses, and a little bit of weight and we’ll be done in like an hour. Promise. You don’t even have to do anything, just sit there with me.”

“What’s so fun about working out?” Alexa asked. "I can't tell you the last time I went to the gym."

“Wait,” Charlotte said. “Do you just not work out??”

“Sound more judgy I dare you,” Alexa said, throwing a pillow from the couch at the taller woman who was standing over her with her arms crossed. “I mean I did a little bit of gymnastics in high school, plus cheerleading. But I…” 

“What?” Charlotte asked, noticing that the blonde was clearly hesitating about something. She sait down next to Alexa. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alexa said, taking a deep breath. Fuck it. It was fine. They were seeing each other naked all the time. They were sharing a bed. She could tell her _one_ thing about her past.  “It’s just that I suffered from an eating disorder for a while. My relationship with food and my body is just so complicated. I can’t explain it. I just haven’t been able to work out as regularly as most people my age.”

“Oh,” Charlotte said. “I’m so sorry Lex. We – we don’t have to go to the gym. Don’t worry about it. Forget I said anything.”

“Actually,” Alexa found herself saying. “Since I’ve been recovering, I’ve actually been meaning to start working out. I mean, I just haven’t had the confidence to do it by myself? Like you mentioned a few nights ago – I do struggle to be assertive with decisions sometimes. It’s not even the eating disorder, it’s just some fucked up stuff that happened in my past really.” 

“If you want,” Charlotte said, taking in the petite blonde’s words. “We can go now. And I can help you out. I _am_ a personal trainer, we can try some things and see what works for you.” 

“No no you don’t have to do all that for me,” Alexa said, smiling softly, touched that Charlotte was willing to do the work with her. “Like you said, you need the workout. I’ll come with you, I can figure something out.”

“Alexa this is my _job,_ ” Charlotte said. “I know how to multitask in the gym. Come on. Pack some clothes – wanna borrow my track pants? I’m so excited we are going to have so much fun.”

Alexa hated to admit it, but she was having a genuinely good time at the gym. The gym of all places. Before Charlotte went to run on the treadmill, she showed Alexa how to work the elliptical and told her a couple of things about what was a good amount for her height, weight and lack of practice. Alexa had listened intently, and started running. It felt really good to get the energy out. The pent-up frustration that she had from her whole situation before she had come to The Attachment. Her anger at love, her anger at money, her anger at herself for breaking down so much at the face of adversity. Before she knew it she was running faster than she had ever run, and releasing the endorphins gave her a strange high and satisfaction she hadn’t experienced in a long time. 

She noticed that Charlotte had moved on to weights, so she hopped on over to the weights section, rubbing the fierce sweat that her body had produced with a towel.

“Wow look at you!” Charlotte said, nodding and smiling.

“That was amazing!” Alexa said. “I didn’t realize how cathartic that would be.”

“It really is, isn’t it?” Charlotte asked, smiling. “I’m so glad you’re having a good time. Wanna do weights?” 

Alexa nodded meekly.

“Arms out,” Charlotte said, smiling softly at Alexa. “Wider please.” 

Charlotte lifted a heavy looking weight up with one arm as if it was nothing, and gently placed the weight onto her hands. Alexa was right, it was heavy. She was struggling to keep it up. To her surprise, Charlotte crossed over to stand behind Alexa, and placed her hands on the weight as well. 

“Spread your legs wider a little,” Charlotte said, laughing at how the euphemism. “That’s good, yeah, perfect, now get your hands where mine are. Oh yeah.”  
Alexa felt so safe with Charlotte standing behind her. She could feel the tall blonde’s presence literally on the weight they were lifting, but also just having her standing behind her, almost casting a shadow over hers, made her feel protected and secure. Nothing could harm her. This was a new feeling. When had someone come to her protection last? Or ever, really? Charlotte’s stature was wonderful and it did make her very secure. But moreover, Alexa was learning that despite her quirks as a result of her privileged upbringing, Charlotte had a really good heart.

“Better?” Charlotte was asking. 

“Huh?” Alexa said, snapping out of her thoughts. 

“Does it feel better with your hands and legs spread out like that?” Charlotte asked, laughing again. “Sorry I sounds like a fuck boy! I don’t know how to better describe it! It’s easier with my gym clients. They don’t get innuendos.”

“Or you just don’t want to have sex with them as bad as you want with me so it’s easier to avoid the sexual references,” Alexa said, grinning and turning her head back to catch Charlotte’s radiant laughter that resembled the sun. “Yeah, this is good, I can’t believe I’m lifting something _this_ heavy. You’re an amazing instructor, thank you.”

“Of course,” Charlotte said, beaming.

They hit the showers – different ones, even though Alexa _might_ have been hoping for some shower sex, but she tried to tell her hormones to control themselves – and started heading back to their room.

“Hey,” Charlotte said. “Whatever it is that happened to you to get you so upset, I am really sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Alexa said. “I really do appreciate you. I haven’t had this much fun in a while You’re really helping me get my life back on track.”

“I’m really touched by that,” Charlotte said. “You deserve to be so happy.”

“So do you, Char,” Alexa said, placing a gentle hand on Charlotte’s waist, and looking up at the smiling taller woman. “I hope you know that.”

** Day Fifteen **

Sounds of muffled crying woke her up. Charlotte reluctantly opened her eyes, confused whether she was hearing things, when she realized they were coming from Alexa. She quickly shot up and went to check on her roommate. Alexa was still sleeping, she was crying in her sleep.

“No!” Alexa was saying. “You can’t! No! I cannot believe this! Stop it. Come back right the fuck now!”

From what Charlotte could tell, Alexa seemed to be in a lot of pain. The right thing to do was wake her up, even though Charlotte knew how much the blonde valued her sleep.

She shook her. “Alexa? Hey, babe.”

“MMph, Rob don’t you dare talk to me!” Alexa cried. “You took everything from me!”

“Alexa, it’s me, Charlotte,” Charlotte said, trying to shake her some more. “You’re having a bad dream. There’s no Rob here.” 

“He’s gonna come back,” Alexa mumbled, her eyes still closed, her body shaking. “He’s not gone. He’ll be back.” 

“He can’t get you here, Alexa,” Charlotte said, scooting over to lie next to the blonde and hold her. “Please wake up.”

“Ch-Charlotte?” Alexa said, softly, slowly opening her eyes to find herself lying on the taller woman’s chest. “What happened?”

“I think you were having a nightmare,” Charlotte said. “You were saying something about someone named Rob? How he took everything from you. How he’s gonna come back.”

“Oh shit,” Alexa mumbled, and then spoke louder. “I’m so sorry Charlotte. You shouldn’t have heard that. I’m sorry it woke you up. I’m okay now, go back to sleep.”

“Are you though, Lex?” Charlotte said, tightening her arm around Alexa. “I’m sorry. I know you’re a private person. But you know you can tell me anything right?”

Alexa nodded.

“Rob is my ex,” Alexa said, sighing. “We had met online, and he was just on paper, – a dream man. He seemed to be kind, he was a fairly successful investment banker, he was definitely very handsome. Except he was lying about two of those three things. He was an asshole and he definitely wasn’t a banker.”

“Wait what?” Charlotte asked, confused.

“He lied to me to get close to me,” Alexa said. “We dated for almost a year. I thought he was the love of my life. I shared everything with him. Including my bank information. And we got an apartment together. Turns out, he was only in it for the money.”

“Oh no,” Charlotte said, running her hand through Alexa’s hair.

“One day I got back to the apartment to find that he had completely taken all of the money out of my bank account,” she said. “And turned out the lease was completely in his name. I don’t even know Charlotte. I was just out of college. I was saving up for grad school in nursing. I had nothing left. No money, no house, and no love. I was depressed out of my own skin. I didn’t leave my sister’s bed for days. Then I saw the ad for The Attachment. That’s how I ended up here.” 

“That makes sense,” Charlotte nodded.

“Ten grand is barely what I need for paying the tuition but,” Alexa said. “It’s a start. I can get an apartment. I’m sorry I’ve been so cold with you. I just – I just don’t know if I believe in love. My priority’s been completely laser focused on getting that money and getting out of here that I didn’t take the time to get to know you. You’re such a wonderful person Charlotte and you didn’t deserve to be treated so cold.”

“Babe I understand completely,” Charlotte said. “Relationships are tough. They’re confusing and complex. It takes a lot to put trust into another human being, especially when you’ve been hurt before. And you’ve clearly been hurt badly.”

“It’s why I have trust issues,” Alexa said, burying her head against Charlotte’s chest, feeling safe against the softness of her t-shirt. “It’s why I read your journal. I shouldn’t have. I’m so sorry!”  
“Stop apologizing you dummy,” Charlotte said. “I totally get that. I dated a guy in college who had major anger issues and was sometimes extremely violent, even with me. We do a lot of shitty things for love, and I’ve had my fair share of shitty relationships.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that, and here I am rambling about my own problems, classic” Alexa said, and then bit her tongue, when she realized that she had apologized again. “I mean, thank you.”

“For what, silly?” Charlotte asked, placing a soft kiss on Alexa’s forehead.

“For being patient with me,” Alexa said, letting Charlotte’s much taller figure envelope around her. “For waking me up, for listening. I appreciate it so much.”

“You deserve so much happiness,” Charlotte said, cuddling closer. “Now let’s get some sleep. It’s almost four in the morning.”  
Charlotte was about to unwrap from Alexa and go to her side when Alexa grabbed her hand.

“Hey,” Alexa said. “Can you stay right here? I like it when you’re holding me. I think it’ll help me sleep better.”

Charlotte smiled.

“Of course,” Charlotte said, beaming. “I can never say no to cuddling.”

“Hey Charlotte?” Alexa said, in a sleepy voice.

“Yes?” Charlotte asked, drifting away equally.

“I’m so glad you’re my match,” Alexa said.

“Me too babe,” Charlotte said, smiling to sleep as she heaved a deep, happy sigh.

** Day Seventeen **

“You’ve only been going to the gym for a week,” Charlotte broke their kiss, out of breath. “How the fuck did you get so much core strength in seven days?”

“I’m just oh so naturally gifted baby,” Alexa said, wrapping her arms around Charlotte’s neck. “You’re fun to climb. You just pick me up and carry me around. It’s like having my own pet… um… tall person.”  
They had gone for dinner at one of the restaurants – that had more elements of romance than it had any right to be - packed with wine and dessert, and come back to their room. They were supposed to be putting on a movie but Charlotte and Alexa had somehow ended up shoving their tongues down each other’s throats again – something that seemed to be happening quite regularly now. Charlotte had picked Alexa off the bed and carried her to the wall, the shorter woman’s legs wrapped insanely tight around Charlotte’s waist, something Charlotte was very impressed by.  
Charlotte pressed Alexa’s tiny body against the wall, just hard enough to make Alexa moan very loudly, but also making sure to be careful not to crush Alexa. She seemed fragile. She loved how good Alexa’s firm and strong hands felt against her neck, as she bit hickeys onto Alexa’s neck, making sure the blonde was marked by her mouth for days. 

“My nipples are aching,” Alexa said, and Charlotte looked concerned. “In need, dumbass. They’re not hurt. They just want your mouth on them.”

“Oh,” Charlotte said, laughing and blushing. “On it, m’lady. Should I put you down?”

“I’m perfectly fine,” Alexa said, impatient. “Get to it, Flair, they’re not gonna suck themselves.”

Charlotte felt a jolt of electricity run through her body. Alexa was so hot when she was bossing Charlotte around in bed. Even though they weren’t literally on the bed. 

Alexa still hung on to Charlotte with that ridiculous core strength, as Charlotte held body tight against the wall with one hand, and took Alexa’s shirt off with the other.

“They _do_ look very hard,” Charlotte said, grinning. 

“Have I ever told you you talk too much during sex?” Alexa asked. “I wish I could say it’s hot but it’s just really annoying.”

“Have I told you how cute you are when you’re annoyed?” Charlotte asked. “But you can’t even do anything about it cause you’re completely at my mercy. That’s even cuter. Scratch that, that’s HOT.”

“Charlotte, suck my nipples right now or else I’m gonna punch you in the boob,” Alexa said.

“Oh my god,” Charlotte said, now completely cracking up. Seeing Alexa’s face though, she realized she was serious. “Okay, sorry, sorry. I’m on it.”

“Much better,” Alexa gasped, as she felt Charlotte’s mouth come in contact with her breasts. “I love having a pet tall person.”

Charlotte looked up and raised an eyebrow.

“Be more romantic, I dare you, Shakespeare,” Charlotte said, making a sassy face.

“Oh Miss Charlotte Flair,” Alexa said, sarcasm dripping all over her body. “Wherefore the fuck are you stopping your gracious sucking and talking AGAIN? Wanteth me to puncheth your bosom?”

** Day Twenty **

“So you’ve actually never cooked anything?” Alexa exclaimed in disbelief. “Not even made an egg or something?”

“Nope,” Charlotte said, shaking her head. “At home either my nannies or my grandmommy cooked.”

“I cannot believe you call your grandmother grandmommy,” Alexa said, rolling her eyes. 

“Shut up you think I’m adorable,” Charlotte said.

“Unfortunately,” Alexa said, quietly.

They were standing around the kitchen counter. Alexa had woken up and decided that she wanted to make food. Maybe not breakfast food again like that one time she had cooked for Charlotte, but something that they could have for lunch.

“I don’t even know if I can teach you,” Alexa said. “ _You’re_ the professional instructor here.”

“Yeah for working out,” Charlotte said. “In the kitchen I only can like boil water. Now that I think about it, I tried doing that once a few months ago and accidentally spilled some on my hand. Had a bad burn for a few weeks.”

“You should be really feeling lucky that you’re hot,” Alexa said, grinning.

"I'm always feeling lucky around you, babe," Charlotte said, as Alexa shot her a look. "Sorry sorry, what was your point? What would happen if I wasn't hot?"

“Or else I’d kick you out of this kitchen literally right now. I am not dealing with any spills and burns okay?”

“Okay,” Charlotte said. “But I feel bad with you doing all the work. Can we do something that requires as little as stove or chopping work as possible and you can show me how things work?”

“Hmm,” Alexa thought for a second. “We can uh, make a pizza. There is chopping involved, but I can take care of that.”

“I love pizza!” Charlotte said.

“Thank you Charlotte your contribution to this kitchen is invaluable,” Alexa teased, handing Charlotte the blender. “Grab some of the canned tomatoes. Throw in some garlic, oregano, and olive oil, and blend for the sauce.”

“Aye aye captain,” Charlotte said, doing a ridiculously dorky salute that Alexa couldn’t help but smile at. 

“I’ll get started on the dough,” Alexa said, grabbing the flour from the magical pantry.

“I can’t believe you know how to make pizza dough from scratch,” Charlotte said, smiling fondly. “That’s hot.”

“I can’t believe you burnt yourself boiling water,” Alexa said, rolling her eyes. “That’s also hot. But literally.”  
Charlotte stopped her blending to reach into the flour jar that Alexa had just brought in to flick a few specks at Alexa. 

“Charlotte!” Alexa said.

“Scared, Miss Bliss?” Charlotte asked. “Afraid you can’t win with me?”

“Wait let me just make the dough first, it needs to rise!” Alexa protested, as she focused on the task in front of her.

She brought out some of the toppings – veggies, meat, and - 

(“No Charlotte we may NOT add pineapple to our pizza!”)

(“Pretty please Alexa? Just on my side? You don’t have to eat it.) 

(“Okay fine. But even I don’t know how to cut a pineapple.”)

(“That’s a silly excuse and you know it. There’s tons of canned pineapples in the fridge.”)

(“Ugh. Fine.”)

“I think the dough is done rising,” Alexa called at Charlotte, who had sat down with some ancient ass romance novel on the couch. “Do you wanna come see how to stretch it to make the crust?”

“Yeah,” Charlotte said, running up to her.

“I get it you’re athletic,” Alexa said. “But stop running in the kitchen it’s a safety hazard.”

“Ugh, fine,” Charlotte said, starting to tip toe now.

“You’re so dramatic,” Alexa said, shaking her head, as she let Charlotte in front of her, and put her arms from behind to stretch the dough, just as Charlotte had stood behind her in the gym the first time they had gone to work out together. 

“See, nice and easy,” Alexa said, as she showed Charlotte how to pull the dough just right. Charlotte started trying, and Alexa nodded. “Not bad for a beginner.”

“Woman please,” Charlotte said, turning to wink at the shorter blonde. “You already know I’m good with my hands.” 

“Shut up,” Alexa said, softly blushing.

They put on the toppings, including Alexa letting Charlotte put pineapple on her side. Once the pizza was in the oven, Alexa began to clean up. Charlotte came by to help, and Alexa had one thing on her mind: revenge. She reached into the flour jar and took a few specks and threw it at Charlotte. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Charlotte yelled, laughing as she tried to run over to Alexa. But there was some spilled olive oil on the floor and Charlotte slipped and fell.

“Charlotte are you okay?” Alexa asked. “You should have listened to me when I asked you not to run in the kitchen.”  
Alexa kneeled down and Charlotte looked at her with a serious expression, before flicking specks of flour at her. 

“Oh my god I hate you so much,” Alexa said, trying to hold on to the counter to help herself up, but instead dropping the flour jar on herself and Charlotte, the two of them completely covered in the powder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @softcharlotte


	3. Chapter 3

  **Day Twenty-Three**

Charlotte woke up as the sunlight started to peek through their window. She fully expected to turn and cuddle her newfound cuddle buddy but instead she opened her eyes to  find that Alexa was already awake and sitting up. This was the first time this had happened since they had known each other. 

“Whoa,” Charlotte said in a sleepy voice. “What’s keeping you up at night there?” 

“Just thinking,” Alexa said. “Having too many dreams and couldn’t sleep really.” 

“Ugh I’m sorry, Lex,” Charlotte said, offering the shorter woman her hand.

“Did you know,” Alexa said. “We only have a week left?”

“Wait really?” Charlotte asked. “I didn’t know actually.” 

“Yeah I’ve been keeping count…had to I guess for the money and stuff,” Alexa said. “It’s been twenty-three days.”

“Wait do you know what the date might be?” Charlotte asked.

“Aren’t you the one keeping the journal?” Alexa asked. “You should know these things.”

“I… haven’t since you know,” Charlotte said. “We… you.. yeah.”

“I think it’s the fifth,” Alexa said quickly, turning toward her roommate. “Why?”

“If it’s the fifth then it’s my birthday!”

“What?” Alexa asked, now ceasing to lean against the bedframe to face a lying down Charlotte. “It is? Why didn’t you tell me before?” 

“I… didn’t really figure you for a birthday person,” Charlotte said, thinking about it. “Besides, I’m a grown ass woman. I don’t need to celebrate my birthday, right?”

“Charlotte I’m a Leo,” Alexa said, getting out of the covers. “I live to celebrate birthdays. Okay you stay in bed I’m bringing you breakfast.”

“In bed?” Charlotte asked, blushing.

“Yeah dummy I just said that.” 

“That’s…,” Charlotte almost used the word ‘romantic,’ but she and Alexa weren’t involved romantically were they? Yes they were participating in a study to see if they would fall in love, and they were having sex literally every day, but they weren’t dating or anything. “…really sweet of you. Thanks Lex!” 

“I’ll plan some other things while I’ll making the food,” Alexa said. “Get ready for a fun day out.” 

“You hate leaving the house,” Charlotte said, confused.

“It’s your fucking birthday,” Alexa said, putting on one of Charlotte’s hoodies that was lying on the floor. “We’ll do all the dorky things you’ve been asking me to do this whole time.” 

“Alexa you-“ Charlotte began to protest that Alexa didn’t have to do any of this, but the petite blonde was out of the room and Charlotte could hear her singing to the music she was playing in the kitchen. Charlotte leaned her head against the bedframe and reflected on the past three weeks. The two of them hadn’t had the best starts. Charlotte had initially thought Alexa just hated her, until she got to know her and realized it wasn’t anything personal. Alexa had been mistreated and hurt in the past. She had her reservations. It made sense. They had of course, grown on each other so much since, and Charlotte had started to enjoy the younger woman’s company a lot. Their conversations, their banter, the sex – it was all wonderful. She hoped that Alexa felt the same about the nature of their dynamic. 

Charlotte decided to open up her drawer and pull the journal out. She had stopped writing in the journal, or even considering writing in it since she’d realized that living with Alexa wouldn’t be so bad, and that Alexa had been hurt (possibly? Charlotte had seen Alexa express any feeling beyond annoyance like four times), by Charlotte wondering if she was a bitch. 

Charlotte went through her bags and found a book that she had brought in case she got bored (she had not needed it so far) and was about to start reading when Alexa popped her head in and pushed in a whole trolley full of dishes and platters and two glasses of juice and a cup of coffee.

“What,” Charlotte began, very touched. “Is all of this?”

Alexa then pulled out a bottle of champagne from behind her.

“Do you like mimosas?” Alexa asked softly. “I wasn’t sure so I haven’t popped the champagne just yet.”

“Alexa,” Charlotte said, on the verge of tears. “I –I don’t even know what to say, this is incredible.”

“You’re so weird,” Alexa said, rolling her eyes. “You haven’t even seen the food, _and_ it’s just the first part of our itinerary.”

“I don’t even care-,” Charlotte said, sniffling. “Wait, there’s an itinerary?” 

“Of course,” Alexa said. “I love planning and organizing actually. I want to make sure you have the best day ever.”

“This is…so…”

“Unlike me?” Alexa asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No I mean,” Charlotte began. “Like, it's such a pleasant surprise. You’re the best.” 

“Stop being cheesy, Charlotte,” Alexa said, scoffing, bringing over the tray of food over to Charlotte in bed. “Just enjoy your day and say thank you at the end of it.” 

“Th-thank you,” Charlotte said, actual tears rolling down her eyes.

“Oh my god,” Alexa said. “I’m SO uncomfortable when people cry. Especially like this. Nobody died.

Alexa took off the lid from the cloche to reveal a giant burger. 

“What’s this?” Charlotte asked.

“You said your favorite was peanut butter bacon banana burger,” Alexa said, frowning. “As idiotic as that concept sounds, I wanted to make your favorite food for birthday brunch.”

“What about you?” Charlotte asked. 

“I got this,” Alexa said, pulling out a single banana from next to the cloche. She grabbed the bottle of champagne, and struggled for a bit, and eventually popped it. She poured some into each of the glasses with orange juice and handed one to Charlotte.

“To you,” Alexa said. “Happy birthday Charlotte. Thank you for being here in this weird situation with me. I feel like you’re teaching me to make the most of it more and more every day.” 

“Oh,” Charlotte said, a very heavy blush rushing to her cheeks. “Thank you. Cheers to us. We make a good pair of roommates, huh?" 

“Yeah,” Alexa said, grinning. “We actually do.”

They spent the rest of the day truly exploring the experimental “town” they were living in for the first time. Due to Alexa being unwilling to go most places, they hadn’t seen much beyond the gym, the club and a couple of the restaurants. Right by their residential building was the pool, and the two of them had a good time swimming, Alexa initially being hesitant to get in, insisting that Charlotte go ahead while she sits and tans on one of the lawn chairs. But Charlotte took a chance when Alexa was pool side to grab the tiny blonde’s leg and bring her in, catching a screaming Alexa in her arms before she had a chance to make a rough landing and injure herself.

“Charlotte are you fucking crazy?” Alexa yelled. 

“Relax, I got you!” Charlotte said, grinning.

They packed a picnic from one of the cafes and head down to the lake that “apparently existed this whole time” (“of course it did Lex, you just didn’t leave bed / “shut up”). It was nice to sit by the water and eat their sandwiches and talk about their lives, and share stories from here and there – Alexa about Ohio, Charlotte about North Carolina, their career paths and interests, their hopes and dreams. It was the first time since the time Alexa had told her about her past that they had actually _talked_ and not just ended up arguing or jumping into bed. It was the first time they were just having a conversation and not just doing a deep dive into their past trauma, which Charlotte was very relieved and happy about.

After they had finished their food, they took out one of the paddle boats from the boathouse and went into the lake, Charlotte unconvinced how to maintain balance and turn properly, but Alexa patiently showing her the ropes. 

“How come you’re so good at this?” Charlotte asked.

“Life experience,” Alexa said, shooting her a mysterious grin.

In the evening they went to the bowling alley, this time Charlotte beating Alexa, because an athlete in one field was an athlete everywhere.  
“Bowling is not a sport,” Alexa said, rolling her eyes. “Bowling skills do not affirm your athletic ability.”

“Puh lease,” Charlotte said, laughing. “You’re just salty because you lost.”

They ran into the cool Irish girl Becky and her Attachment Partner Sasha walking into the bowling alley as the two of them were walking out. Incredibly enough, they were holding hands. Charlotte was surprised because the last time they hadn’t seemed very into each other. 

“Hey guys!” Becky said, while Sasha smiled and waved, and went on to grab a ball.

“You’re holding hands with her!” Alexa said. “Things worked out then?”  
“Yeah,” Becky said, smiling and… blushing? “Turns out she doesn’t hate me after all. We’re taking it a little slow, but I think this lil study is workin’ out for me. I think we were both a little weirded out by the setting at first, but we decided to give dating a try. I think I’m falling for her." 

“Amazing!” Charlotte said. “That’s.. that’s wonderful.”

As Charlotte and Alexa ended their night dancing at the club, Alexa bringing out a cake, and making the whole club sing Happy Birthday to Charlotte, Charlotte couldn’t help but look at her petite roommate and wonder if Becky was right. The circumstances had made Charlotte and Alexa’s start rocky as well. Looking at Alexa all she saw was the girl who had been hurt in the past whose walls were slowly coming down. The girl who had allowed Charlotte to bring down her own walls. The girl who had given up her usual brood and love for staying in to make this day so special for Charlotte. Did Becky really have a point? Was Charlotte too falling in love?

** Day Twenty-Five **

Alexa got out of the shower and put on her jeans and jacket. Charlotte wasn’t in the room – she must have already been in the living room. They were about to go to dinner after a cozy day of reading, watching a movie, and going to the gym. Alexa laced up her shoes and headed to the living room. Charlotte was sitting on a couch, her head down, deep in thought.

“Ready?” Alexa asked, almost making Charlotte jump.

“Y-yeah,” Charlotte said, standing up. “Let’s go." 

“You okay?” Alexa asked, a little worried.

“Yeah,” Charlotte repeated. “I’m okay, just thinking.”

“Cool,” Alexa said, as they quietly walked over to what was actually the fanciest restaurant their experimental “town” had to offer. They hadn’t been to this one before. It consisted of a buffet set up, full of very fancy dishes of cuisines all over the world with specialties from France to China, food from everywhere from Mexico to Brazil. with the finest wines available for guests. Jazz music played in a corner and Alexa immediately felt out of place. 

“Why did we come here again?” she whispered to Charlotte as a server took their coats. 

“Because,” Charlotte said. “We’ve been to all of them already. This was the only one.”

“It’s so fancy,” Alexa said. “I feel like I’m not rich enough to be here.”

“It’s ok, Lex,” Charlotte said. “We aren’t paying for any of it. You know that. They’ll give us ten thousand dollars instead remember?”

“Right.”

She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. The server brought a fine red wine, a bottle looking more expensive that the whole year’s rent for Alexa’s apartment. She looked at the food and didn’t recognize a lot of things. There were oysters, and sushi and … foie gras? Wasn’t that like duck liver? Charlotte seemed more accustomed to such food, so she timidly followed Charlotte around, and only took what seemed like some kind of lasagne from the Italian section, and a little bit of fried rice from the Asian section. She suddenly didn’t have much of an appetite. Which was interesting because since she and Charlotte had gotten closer, Alexa _was_ eating better. 

They were quiet at the table, in a way that definitely bothered Alexa because she had become so accustomed to Charlotte’s non stop observations and the random and weird and quirky things the taller woman had to say.

“What’s up with you seriously?” Alexa asked.

“Huh?” Charlotte asked, as if snapping out of some deep thought.

“You’re a painfully amount of quiet,” Alexa said. “You usually have so much to say. Why haven’t you been talking this entire time?” 

“I’ve been distracted,” Charlotte said, and Alexa perked an eyebrow.

“By what?”

“I think,” Charlotte began. “And please don’t take this the wrong way-“

Alexa’s stomach did a flip. Was everything ok?

“What is going on Charlotte?” she asked. “What’s wrong? You’re scaring me.”

“I think,” Charlotte said, and then looked down at her food. “Never mind, it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Alexa said, reaching her hand out to grab Charlotte’s list. “We’ve been through so much already. You know we’ve been through so much already. I already think of you as a better friend than any of those bozos I call ‘friends’ back home.” 

“That’s the thing,” Charlotte said. “I don’t know if I want to be friends?” 

“What?” Alexa asked. “You want to go back to us ignoring each other?”  
“What?” Charlotte said. “No, no of course not. It’s the opposite.” 

Oh no. Alexa hadn’t even considered this. This could not be happening. She was not emotionally prepared for this. 

“What are you saying Charlotte?” She asked, praying that Charlotte wouldn’t say anything about them trying anything new, risking emotions, because Alexa had promised herself- 

“I think I have feelings for you,” Charlotte said. “And I was wondering if we could actually try dating.”  
Alexa sat there, her heart beating very fast. Here was this incredibly hot woman with practically a heart of gold that she had gotten so close to for almost the past month. She was asking Alexa out. She was asking her to date her. She had _feelings_ for her.

“What kind of feelings?” Alexa asked, slowly letting go of Charlotte’s hand, her face cold, her lips blue.

“You know, the good kind,” Charlotte said, laughing nervously. “I think I’m in love with you, Alexa.” 

Before she knew what she was saying or doing she found herself storming out of the restaurant. She had to be out of there she had to get out of that space. She could not be there a second longer listening to Charlotte talk about feelings, about loving her. _Love._ Alexa could not bear to hear that word again. Not after everything she had been through, all the ways she had been hurt. She ran and ran until she stopped by a tree by the lake – where she and Charlotte had spent a wonderful afternoon having a picnic a couple of days before… fuck everything was connected to Charlotte – and she sat down.

“Alexa? Where the fuck did you go?” She heard Charlotte’s voice yelling. “Please come back. Before they discover that we’ve separated. I’m sorry ok? We’re gonna get disqualified if you don’t come back! I don’t want that for you, not that when we’re so close. We’re gonna get you that money. I take everything back. Just… come home.”

** Day Twenty-Six **

Charlotte woke up the next morning with a headache so painful it burned her eyes. Oh wait, her eyes were burning because she had been crying. Because she had been a dumbass and told Alexa that she was in love with her. When she knew that there was no way Alexa was going to reciprocate her feelings. Deep down Charlotte knew it wasn’t even about her. Alexa was probably scared to open up to anyone. Charlotte had fucked up. She knew that Alexa hadn’t been there for a relationship. She had known this whole time that Alexa just wanted the money. She had to rebuild her life after her ex boyfriend had taken everything from her. Charlotte knew her goal was to help Alexa survive the month, do this together, and make sure Alexa could afford a home and school again. This was ridiculous. Why had she let herself go like this? She had thought about it for a long time before telling Alexa though.

Charlotte had always been a hopeless romantic. She had come into The Attachment program hoping that whomever she was paired up with in the study would be her soulmate. That they were matched together because they were meant to be. She had initially thought this wasn’t possible with Alexa, because Alexa had been so unenthusiastic and closed off about everything. But as her walls had started to come down, Charlotte hadn’t even realized when she had fallen so deeply in love with the tiny blonde. The tiny blonde who could come off as cold and distant often, but actually had one of the best hearts Charlotte had ever come across. Nobody had taken care of her on her birthday and spoilt her the way Alexa had. Alexa was always willing to do all these weird things that she didn’t even like doing so that Charlotte could have a good time. 

And now – now she had ruined everything and made things awkward between them.

On the other side of the bed, Alexa Bliss lay with her eyes open. She hadn’t slept all night. She had heard Charlotte’s muffled cries next to her when Charlotte had pulled her back to their room the night before, despite Alexa’s protests that she was fine giving up then and there, she didn’t need the money. Charlotte thankfully, bless her stubborn heart, had refused to let Alexa quit then and there because Alexa didn’t have a home. She would have had nowhere to go had they been disqualified the night before. Alexa was annoyed that Charlotte had messed up the comfortable dynamic that the two had worked to create by telling Alexa that she was in love with her.

What was Alexa supposed to do with that information anyway? 

Alexa had warned Charlotte from the beginning that she had very recently had her heart broken. Shouldn’t Charlotte have known that she was in no place to date again? Let alone hear a confession of love? Alexa knew the truth was a little different.

Charlotte was the first friend that Alexa had made in a long time. She was definitely the most trustworthy and kind friend Alexa had ever had. Alexa didn’t want to ruin all of the trust and the little world that they had build together to witness some sort of deep shift if they started dating. Alexa didn’t even deserve someone as pure and genuine as Charlotte. She deserved to be treated the way her ex had treated her. Alexa didn’t think she was a good person, and the way she had broken Charlotte’s heart, and made her cry all night – was definitely the proof of that. 

** Day Twenty-Eight **

“I’m not hungry.”

“Alexa you haven’t eaten anything in two days. I may be a bad friend but I’m not gonna let you starve.”

“You’re not a bad friend.”

“Well then, listen to me and eat this. I made toast and an egg.”

“I’m not even gonna look because you don’t know how to cook Charlotte, so you’re probably just gonna feed me raw egg and I’m gonna catch salmonella and die.” 

“You’re being mean and dramatic.” 

“So let me.” 

“I watched you cook eggs for the last three weeks. I am a fast learner. Please just eat this and go back to bed.”

Charlotte knew she was close to victory when she saw some movement in the blankets. Very slowly, Alexa’s tiny frame made her way out of the comforter to see the taller woman standing impatiently in a Guns N Roses tank and jean shorts, holding a plate for her. Alexa took it and took a bite.

“This is actually pretty decent,” she mumbled.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Charlotte said. 

Alexa finished up, as Charlotte brought her a glass of water. She sat down on Alexa’s side next to the latter.

“I feel like I owe you an apology,” Charlotte said. “I guess I should have known that you weren’t ready. After everything you _just_ went through, why would you even wanna date someone? Especially someone like me. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be an idiot,” Alexa said. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have left you like that. I just – I value our friendship too much to risk it.” 

“Oh,” Charlotte said. She hadn’t thought of that. “I shouldn’t have said that really. I just didn’t want to hold it in.”

 “Charlotte it’s fine,” Alexa said. “I know I’m very cute, you can’t help but be in love with me huh.”

“Something like that,” Charlotte said, smiling softly.

“What happens to us now?” Alexa asked. “I feel like I fucked everything up between us. Where do we even go from here?”  
“There’s two days left,” Charlotte said. “I don’t really want to waste it crying and moping.”

“That sounds like a solid plan,” Alexa said. “We should definitely do something fun. Is there anything we haven’t done?”

“There’s um,” Charlotte began. “There’s an observatory on top of the hill with a nice view of the sky. We could, um, go stargazing?”

“This town is so fucking weird why is there an observatory?” Alexa asked.

“I don’t know,” Charlotte said, defensive all of a sudden. “Is that a no then? To stargazing?”

“No, that is a yes,” Alexa said. “Let’s do it. I don’t know shit about stars. But it sounds fun.” 

“I know a thing or two actually,” Charlotte said.

So, they lay on the damp grass, looking up at the sky. Charlotte’s frame much larger compared to Alexa’s somehow finding it’s way wrapped around the tiny blonde, as she shivered a little. Charlotte showed her Cassiopeia, and told her how her about how her mom would read her and her brother this very detailed astronomy book when they were kids. She traced across the different combinations and constellations, showing Alexa Sirius and Rigelus, and what might actually be Mars visible in the sky that night.

“I’m surprised you took such pride in being a Leo but you don’t know a lot about the stars,” Charlotte said.

“I guess I never explored deeper into the relationships between the zodiac signs and the stars,” Alexa said, finding herself encompassing deeper and deeper in Charlotte’s embrace, as she shivered a little. “How come you still love them so much?” 

“I feel like I’m just always looking out for signs,” Charlotte said. “I want to have a deeper connection with them because I believe things are written in the stars, and they have a connection to our destiny.”

“You’re such a dork,” Alexa said, smiling fondly. “It’s adorable.”

** Day Twenty-Nine **

Alexa pushed Charlotte up on the bed, kissing her roughly as she pulled the taller woman’s pants down. She had had a couple drinks in her while they had been in the club one last time that night, and she was filled with adrenaline. She went down on Charlotte and took her clit by the tongue, as Charlotte moaned loudly with each lap that Alexa gave her.

“H-Harder,” Charlotte stuttered, clenching her nails into their bedsheets, as she felt Alexa’s tongue exploring the depths of her vagina. She moved one hand to grab Alexa’s head and pulled her hair, as Alexa went deeper and deeper in her, making Charlotte come faster than she had ever done so in her life.

As Alexa lay naked under the sheets, reaching for breath, Charlotte getting them both a couple glasses of water to hydrate after what had been their roughest sex to date, she observed the woman sitting next to her. Charlotte Flair was beautiful. A month ago, when they had met, Alexa would never have imagined how much she would open up to Charlotte. And how much of that she had done willingly. Yes, Charlotte had asked her, and yes Charlotte was annoying with her talking sometimes. But she had also given Alexa space when she needed it, she had made sure to check that Alexa was getting food and sleep and exercise. She had let Alexa open herself up and figure out how to be happy again, how to trust another person again and how to be okay with herself. It wasn’t her fault that the man she had thought she loved was a fraud and left her broke and homeless. That might have been her luck, but Charlotte taught her that one should not let one bad incident define the rest of their life path.

She felt a wave of sadness rush over her. Today was Day 29. The next day was the survey with The Attachment. To see if they had fallen in love, to see if that was a possibility that was going to happen in their future, for people in the institute like Patrick and Molly to understand the nuances of two people being in a room together, just them, for a month, and come out from it being in love.  
Alexa wasn’t sure what love meant, really, to know if she was in love with Charlotte or not. 

What she was sure of, however, was that Charlotte made her want to be a better person, and this had been their last day together.

Charlotte hadn’t brought up the love thing since they had first dealt with the consequences of the confession, and Alexa wasn’t sure if Charlotte was over her, or even wanted to date her still. But Alexa couldn’t help but feel honored that Charlotte had those feelings, because Charlotte was the most incredible person she had ever met, and it was an absolute honor to be loved by her.

** Day Thirty **

“Well this is it,” Charlotte said, as she and Alexa watched the door of the conference room open. Becky and Sasha came out, hand in hand. 

“Hey you lovebirds,” Alexa said, grinning. “You free to go? 

“Yep,” Becky said, pulling out a check as well. ”We’re gonna go look for apartments now actually.” 

“Oh wow!” Charlotte said. “Congrats!”

“It was so to meet you both,” Becky said. She then turned to Alexa and winked. “I hope you both found what you were looking for.”

Before Alexa could feel weird or awkward, Patrick and Molly came out of the room and ushered them in. The setup had two desks at two different ends of the room. So it wasn’t an oral quiz, Alexa was relieved to learn. She wouldn’t know what Charlotte said, Charlotte wouldn’t know what she said. Patrick and Molly wouldn’t announce their results or anything to the whole world. All good things. 

“Once you’re done,” Patrick said. “You can pick up your check from us, and if you’re done first and you feel like you want to go, you’re free to go and pack your things. Thank you for staying until the end. We really appreciate it.”

“Us too,” Alexa said, and Charlotte nodded, a little surprised, but smiling nonetheless. 

Alexa looked down at the survey sheet in front of her, as she sat down at her desk.

_Did you feel like you and your partner were opposites?_

She checked yes. 

_Was it initially hard to get along?_

She checked yes. 

_Do you feel like you learned to work through your differences?_

She checked yes.

_Did this town provide you and your partner with adequate activities and entertainment?_

Yes. 

_Did you miss your cell phone?_

No.

After going down the list, Alexa knew she would have to face what was inevitably the last question and the toughest of them all.

_Did you fall in love?_

*

Charlotte took her check from Molly and Patrick, hugged them, and thanked them for such a hospitable time. Alexa had finished her survey in literally two minutes, grabbed her check and practically ran from the room. Charlotte wasn’t sure where the shorter woman had gone, but she hoped she got a chance to say goodbye before she left.

Charlotte walked back to the residential building, turning her phone on, scared of all the messages and social media notifications that would bombard her. She decided she wasn’t ready to be overwhelmed so she put it away in her pocket. The elevator dinged to announce that she was on the tenth floor and as the door opened, she saw Alexa standing there, a bouquet of sunflowers in her hand.

“These are for you,” she said. “For being such a good roomie."

“Oh they’re beautiful,” Charlotte said, smiling. “That’s so nice of you. I was hoping I would get the chance to see you and say goodbye before you went home. You just left in such a hurry." 

“Yeah,” Alexa said, as they walked along the carpeted hallway back to their room. “I had to do something, sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Charlotte said. “I.. I hope we can keep in touch after this.”

“Yeah,” Alexa said, me too. “We definitely should not lose touch. I’m- I’m glad to have met you.”

Charlotte turned the key in and opened the door.

“What’s that smell?” She asked, sensing that a warm yummy fragrance had filled up the room.

“I realize I had never baked a cake for your birthday,” Alexa said. “So I decided to run back and use this incredible kitchen one last time." 

“Oh,” Charlotte said, smiling. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Will you wait?” Alexa asked. “While I frost it?” 

“Yeah,” Charlotte said. “I’ll just go pack my things.”

“Okay,” Alexa said. "I'll come get you when I'm done."

* 

A knock on the door startled Charlotte.

“It’s ready,” Alexa said. “Will you come out? Cake’s done, and ready to be blown.”

She winked.

“You’re gross,” Charlotte said. 

“I know,” Alexa said, sticking out her tongue.”

Charlotte nodded and followed the petite blonde into the kitchen. The lights had been out, and a candle next to the cake lit up the room. Charlotte was about to grab the knife and go for it, when she realized the cake was frosted with the words:

“I CHECKED YES ON THE LAST QUESTION.”

Charlotte understood right then what the saying Her Heart Leapt Into Her Mouth meant. 

“Oh,” Charlotte said, turning to Alexa. “Ohh. Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Alexa nodded.

“I love you Charlotte,” Alexa said. “It took me a long time to realize, but when I sat there thinking and reflecting on the month, I realized that nobody ever made me feel the way you did. You-you’re everything I want in a partner. And I may be a douchebag, and even douchebags have hearts I guess.”

“Can’t believe you stole my heart even though you’re a meanie,” Charlotte said, as she blew the candle and cut into the cake.

Alexa pulled her in by the collar of her shirt for a kiss.

 

“Please Charlotte I didn’t have to steal your heart,” Alexa scoffed. “You willingly gave it to me.”

 

“It was those damn pancakes you made me the first week,” Charlotte said, sighing. They both laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's all folks! Thank you for reading if you did! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
